Where Ever It Takes Me
by Nameless Fable
Summary: While fighting Naraku, something goes wrong for Kagome, it seems while Naraku was making his escape he ripped a hole in the time/space vortex and Kagome wanting to kill him, followed in, only to end up in Warsaw Poland 1944, meeting Hellsing and Millenium


**Where Ever It Takes Me**

**By Midnight killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Summary: While fighting Naraku, something goes wrong for Kagome, it seems while Naraku was making his escape he ripped a hole in the time/space vortex and Kagome wanting to kill him, followed in, only to end up in Warsaw Poland 1944. There she meets Walter, Alucard, and The Millennium.**

**A/N: Okay so right now I am stuck in the belly of the Hellsing beast. So I am being driven to write a Hellsing crossover with Inuyasha.**

"Naraku!" A young woman screamed. She was covered in the blood of her comrades, as she stood alone.

"I won't let you get away!"

The dark half demon paid her no mind as he moved towards the vortex. He grinned.

"Just try it miko. Kuku kuku." He laughed.

He continued on his way, he didn't know where the vortex would take him but he knew it would be far away from where he was now.

"Naraku!"

He looked behind him, to look at the miko. He chuckled, as if she could do anything to him. Granted she had gotten stronger, but it hadn't been enough to save her friends. He took one last look around him to admire what he had done.

He saw the taijiya face down on the ground, laying in a pool of her own blood. He had her brother kill her before he had ripped out his shard; it had been sweet and wonderful to watch.

He looked to the right of the female, and looked at the crater that stood for what was left of the hoshi. The man had gone insane over the death of his women, he started to stuck every and anything in his way, including the little fox demon and that fire neko. He had pulled so many things into his hand, that he had caused it to grow bigger until it had sucked himself into it.

His favorite death so far was Inuyasha's. Kikyo had killed him. Stabbing him in the back as they shared a lover's kiss. He went down with tears in his eyes. Who would have thought?

'_So the half breed can cry_.'

He also like his finishing touch to the drama, after Kikyo had killed Inuyasha, he himself had killed Kikyo.

'_To let her join her lover in hell_.' He thought with a smile.

That left only the miko, as he had killed that wolf demon weeks ago, and he had trapped the demon lord Sesshomaru in another dimension, one similar to the one he would be going to.

"Naraku!" He heard the women child scream as she ran after him. He smirked.

'_Yes run, run little miko. Chase me forever! You will never win!_'

"Catch me if you can little miko." He chuckled, as he went through the vortex.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled. She couldn't let him get away; she just couldn't. Not with all that had happened to her friends.

'_I will avenge you all_!'

As she ran towards Naraku and the vortex, it seemed like she was slowing down, and as she continued it got to the point the where her body just stopped on it's own.

She looked at the vortex as Naraku stepped in.

"No!"

'_Damn it! Why can't I move?_'

She tried to move her legs but it was too late. Naraku was gone and so was the vortex.

The would be force that had been holding her captive seemed to disappear, and she fell to her knees.

Her hands sheltered her face, as she let out a pained and anguished scream. She hadn't done it. She couldn't kill Naraku. Tears started to fall from her face.

She had failed. Naraku had won, he got the jewel and it was all over. She couldn't stop screaming and crying.

"If you don't stop that, you will never be able to defeat the hanyou."

Kagome looked up with a small gasp. There in front of her was none other than Midoriko, the Shikon Maiden herself.

"Well seeing that he is somewhere else and I didn't have enough power to defeat him, I'd say that it wouldn't matter what I did right now." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Kagome. You know better than that." The Shikon Maiden shook her head. Kagome saw that and clenched her fists.

"What the hell do you want me to do? I am stuck here and he is in another dimension by now."

Midoriko looked at the young miko quietly, before she smiled.

"I am going to help you."

Kagome was taken back. She wasn't expecting that.

"Help? Help how?"

"Come with me and find out"

Midoriko held out her hand for her. Kagome looked at her hand for what seemed like hours though in reality it was seconds.

"I'll go…but on one condition…" Midoriko heard her whisper. She smiled.

"What is it little miko?"

"That I get stronger! I need to kill Naraku! I tried training with Sango and Sesshomaru-sama, but it still wasn't enough! I must get stronger!" Kagome yelled, as she yelled tears started to run down her face.

Midoriko's smiled died. Her hand dropped. She looked around them to gaze on the carnage that had happened. It saddened her to know that in the end she had caused all of it.

She looked back at the broken miko.

'_She is like I was…so long ago..._'

"I can promise you that, but there are two things you need to understand."

Kagome stopped her crying to look up at the Shikon Maiden.

"And they are?"

"You will have to give up your humanity. After I am done with you, you will be something this world has never seen before. Also after I am done with you, you will never be able to see you family again, for to get to where Naraku is you will be going to an alternate world."

Midoriko stopped for a moment, looking at Kagome's face for any reaction. She couldn't however, for Kagome's bangs hid her eyes from the world, as she was looking at the blood covered ground.

Midoriko continued.

"So let me ask you this; is the revenge of your love ones so important, that you would give up the things that you love the most? To see your family? Your humanity? "

Midoriko's voice died on the wind. She held her hand out once more.

'_Is it all worth this? Mom…Grandpa…Souta…I will never see them again if I do this, but if I don't, what about everyone here? Sango…Miroku…Shippo…Kirara…Inuyasha…_

_They all died because of that bastard. If I let him go…what if he does this all again, now that he has the jewel. If I let him go, I will be letting him win. I can't do that! Not after everything he has done…_'

Kagome stared at the blood on the ground as she thought about her choices. She turned her eyes up, toward the Shikon Maiden, staring at the women's stretched out hand.

"Tell me of you decision, I will not ask again, Kagome."

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes were filled with a fierce determination that made Midoriko smile. Kagome reached out and gripped her hand.

"I choose to become stronger!"

At those words it seemed as though time stopped. Kagome was frozen, she tried to take her hand back, but she found she couldn't.

'_What the_-'

She couldn't finish as a violent pain shot through her whole system, her eyes widened as she fell onto the ground.

"The change has arrived, don't try to fight it Kagome. You did after all make this choice on your own. The pain will soon end; afterwards when you wake up, you shall find some 'interesting' things."

Midoriko's voice seemed to fade as Kagome was trapped in her mind unable to move or speak.

Above them a storm brewed above them seemingly coming out of nowhere. Lightning flashed as the thunder roared. Midoriko stepped away from the girl.

'_Here it is…_'

'_What is happening? Why can I not move_?'

Kagome screamed out in her head. She was going delirious with the pain. It felt as though something was inside of her, eating away on her insides.

The lightning continued on, as Kagome's body started to thrash. All the while Midoriko stood by and watched.

'_Be strong Kagome, it will end soon_.'

As if the storm had read the deceased miko's mind, it started it grand finally. The lightning didn't seem to end, as it was now landing on the poor miko. Bolt after bolt seemed to strike the girl.

Tears leaked out of the corners of Kagome's eyes, but strangely they weren't clear as they should've been. They were silver.

Midoriko looked at the girl's face and smiled.

'_Good_.'

After one last bolt of lightning, the storm dissipated. Kagome tried to catch her breathe, as her body slowly stopped it's shaking. The tears stopped as well.

Midoriko walked towards the miko with a small smile. As she got to her, she held her hand out to the miko.

Kagome's head turned slowly up to look at Midoriko. She somehow found the strength to move her body to a sitting position. She lifted her hand up towards Midoriko's.

As she grasped her hand, the Shikon Maiden pulled her to her feet.

"Easy, you need to get used to your surroundings. Go slowly." Midoriko cautioned.

Kagome didn't pay her any attention though as she looked around her. She was amazed, it was nighttime and yet she could see everything as if it were day. She could see the details of the trees that surrounded them.

Kagome turned as she heard a twig snap.

"Relax, its just the creatures of the woods, they have come out of their homes to see if the danger it over."

Kagome's body loosened its tension. She looked back at Midoriko.

"So what now? What happened to me?"

"As I said before, You had to lose your humanity in order to become stronger."

"So what am I now?" Kagome asked, as she started to bite at her lip, a nervous habbit she had never been able to get rid of.

Midoriko gave a slight laugh.

"Why don't you take a look your self?" The Shikon Maiden gave her wrist a slight flick, a mirror suddenly appeared in front of the miko.

Kagome's eyes widened as she let out a soft gasp. She brought her hand up to touch her face.

"Is this me?" Her voice was a mere whisper that held disbelief.

Her eyes were silver, her pupil was shaped like a cat's. Her eyebrows were slightly arched, her skin was flawless, pale but didn't look sickly.

Kagome touched her hair. It had grown a considerable length, as it now touched down to her hips. It held raven black hair with a touch of silver. It still held its waves.

"Yes, this is you. Though your eyes will go back to their blue in a little bit."

Kagome turned her head towards the women.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes will only go silver when you are feeling very strong emotions, or when you feed."

"Feed?"

"Yes, you won't be needing human food anymore, what you will need is lightning."

Kagome looked at her as if she had said that she was a demon.

"L-lightning?"

"Yes."

"Why would I need lightning? Aren't I a demon?"

Midoriko laughed.

"Oh Kamis no! You are what some humans call a Valkyrie."

"A- a Valkyrie? What is a Valkyrie?"

"The Valkyries are a clan of demi-gods. I am sure you have heard of the Norse gods?"

Kagome shook her head yes.

" It is said that long ago there was a female warrior, whose whole tribe had been slaughtered. The warrior maiden, filled with a dark rage went and battled the tribe responsible. For days the women battled until she was struck down. When she was struck by her enemy's sword, she had let out a scream before she had died. Her scream was so powerful that it had awoken Freya and Woden, the king and queen of the Norse gods. The two gods were mesmerized by her pain and courage, so much so that Freya wanted to preserve it. So the two gods struck her soul with their lightning. The maiden woke to find her self in their great hall. She was completely healed, she was untouched, still a mortal but found herself pregnant with the first immortal Valkyrie daughter."

Midoriko stopped for a moment to look at the miko in front of her.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked.

"Here is the end to my story. In the years to come, Woden and Freya would strike dying women warriors of all tribes and species, giving them Freya's fey beauty and Woden's cunning strength. They combined their traits with the mortal women's courage. Thus creating the Valkyrie."

"So what you are saying is that I am now the 'daughter' of two gods, that aren't even of my race?"

"Yes, precisely."

Kagome thought about this for a moment.

"Oh. Okay. Hey! Wait a minute!" The last part was a yell.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you just say that in order to become a Valkyrie, you must be dead or dying? I am neither."

"Oh you did die."

Kagome's eye's widened.

"What?"

"The pain you went through was your body dying."

"But ho-"

"I had place some highly poison on my hand that can be absorbed through the skin."

Kagome stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it. It didn't help that Midoriko had said all this with a smile on her face either.

'So I'm…dead?'

She turned away from the maiden. Kagome looked back at the mirror. Seeing her reflection, she noticed that her lips were a little more full than what they had been.

Her nose had changed as well. It had a little curve to it that made her appear as a pixie. She turned her head slowly to the side when something had caught her attention.

"What the-"

"Ah…you finally noticed."

Kagome brushed her hair over her neck, looking at her ears. They were slanted instead of the typical round human features she had been born with.

"Those would be apart of Freya's fey traits."

Kagome sharply turned her head towards the older women, her eyes flashing silver.

"Is there anything else that I should know about me being a Valkyrie?"

Midoriko's smile grew.

"I thought you would never ask. As I told you earlier, you don't feed as humans you take your nourishment from energy, or in other words, you eat lightning. Your eyes as you already know, change to silver when your emotions are strong, such as anger, love, excitement, and sadness. What you don't know is along with your eyes, according to how you feel, lightning will flash in the sky, as you are a lightning goddess now. As all the Valkyrie you will be affected by this."

Midoriko reached into her pocket and brought out a long golden chain that had a large shiny crystal at the end of it.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in on the trinket. She licked her lips. Midoriko had to laugh; this seemed to bring the Valkyrie out of her trance. Kagome glared at the women.

"So? It is just a chain…a really pretty chain…" She looked at it with longing.

"All of the Valkyrie are mesmerized by shiny objects."

"Why is that?"

"I don't really know, but I would guess it is because when objects like this," She moved her hand a little to move the chain around, bringing Kagome's attention to it, "are put into the light, it makes them seem as if they have light inside of them."

Kagome bit her lip. She really wanted the chain, it was…pretty. Midoriko watched as the Valkyrie creeped closure to her, while she was biting her lip.

"You as a Valkyrie only have two main weaknesses, and they are as follows, one you already know of, as you have witnessed first hand that you can be mesmerized by shiny objects. But the other is, that the Valkyries are the only creatures that can die of sorrow. So you might want to make sure not to give your heart away so easily."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, unless your heart is ripped from your chest, while your head is hacked off, and someone is cutting you to millions of pieces, those are your only weaknesses." The elder woman said with a smile.

'_For some reason,_' Kagome thought as she looked at the other, _'I really don't like how she said that.'_

"So I am the only Valkyrie left?"

Midoriko's smile grew small.

"In this realm, yes but in the one you will be going to," Midoriko paused, "You'll have to find out on your own!" She smiled.

Kagome felt her eye start to twitch.

'_Calm down Kagome, calm down_.' She repeated like a prayer.

"So how am I to get to where Naraku is? And how do I fight, do I have my miko powers?"

"One question at a time, child. I will be sending you to the realm he is in a short while. I will be teaching you all you will need to know, and yes you do have your miko powers. There, does that answer all your questions?"

Kagome nodded her head yes.

"Good. Now let's be on our way, shall we?"

Kagome watched as Midoriko clapped her hands together. As her hands connected, the sound brought a flash a light in front of the two females. It was such a bright light, Kagome had to close her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kagome did as she said, opening her eyes to see that the bright light had faded only leaving a doorway. It was a grand sight, with two large wooden doors with two large black metal doorknobs that were in the shape of two roses.

"Now that the door is here, let us be going now."

Kagome watched as the elder woman walked toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

Midoriko stopped, and turned back towards the Valkyrie. She smiled.

"To train what else is there?"

At that, Midoriko opened the doors and stepped through, leaving Kagome by herself.

Kagome watched as Midoriko disappeared from her sight. While she didn't know where those doors would take her, she did know that if it was to train she would follow the elder miko anywhere.

At that thought, Kagome walked towards the door. As she got to the doorway she turned around to look at the battle sight one last time.

'Good bye my friends, I will never forget any of you, and I will avenge you. That is a promise.'

She turned back to the doorway. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped though.

'_I will find you Naraku, and when I do…you will rue the day you hurt my loved ones.'_

~0~

A/N: Well that seems like a good place to stop for now. I have been trying to write this story for a while now, but it seems like every time I do, SOMETHING ALWAYS FUCKS IT UP!- but anyway…just want to say no I didn't come up with the story line for the Valkyries that belongs to Kresley Cole who is the awesome writer of the series Immortals after dark. You all must read if you love plot lined smut as much as I do…hehe…annnnyy way I am planning on this being a harem story so if none of you like it, you all can hit the back button.

Also be nice feed authors good food, give me reviews!

FEED MEH!

Please review!

Will update after 15 or more show up so…it is all up to you and yes people…I will be updating NMC very soon.


End file.
